


Jasper's toy

by drowning_and_chill



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, F/F, Jasper has a tentadick, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowning_and_chill/pseuds/drowning_and_chill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jasper…" she breathed, which caused said gem to grin in delight. Lapis found that aching need gather in-between her soft thighs, she needed this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jasper's toy

Lapis lay splayed out on the bed, wearing a simple dress. The gem found she wore no underwear, and blushed furiously. That's when Jasper came in, towering over Lapis condescendingly.

"Jasper…" she breathed, which caused said gem to grin in delight. Lapis found that aching need gather in-between her soft thighs, she needed this.

"Yes, Lapis?" Jasper asked as if she had no clue, even though they've done this many times, and in many different ways. Her face flushed a royal blue and she looked up at Jasper with pleading eyes.

"Use me." Lapis said in a quiet voice, and the hulking gem sat down behind her, taking Lapis by the waist and leaning down beside her ear.

"Gladly. Don't you dare move, we wouldn't want this to hurt, hm?" She rasped before giving her ear a lick and a tug of the lobe. Lapis' breath hitched, the fire that gathered in the pit of her stomach was unbearable. Jasper used her as a toy, replaceable and for her pleasure only, and that's what made Lapis soaking wet every time.

The larger gem slipped a hand down her abdomen, firmly caressing her over the fabric before carelessly tearing off the dress. Lapis didn't say anything, she was too horny to care. A finger ran over her soaked slit and a hissing gasp could be heard from Lapis.

"It's a mystery to me why you get off on this, being used as a toy, thrown away like yesterday's trash. Tell me you like it, tell me how much of a slut you are..I want to hear it." Jasper went on, and Lapis' eyes fluttered shut.

"I love it…I love being your toy…I'm a slut, I-I…I'm trash.." Her hips bucked against Jasper's finger desperately, and she whimpered pitifully.

"I said no moving, Lapis…you'll have to pay for that.." She whispered to the blue gem, and her eyes nearly rolled back into her head. A hand wrapped around her fragile neck, and the finger down below easily slipped into her entrance. Lapis moaned softly, and Jasper felt the vibrations of her voice through the palm of her hand.

"Mm..you're so wet.." She whispered, and began vigorously fucking Lapis on the thick finger, making her groan for the breath she was being deprived of. She gushed fluid every time Jasper's finger harshly slammed into her entrance. Soon she added another, causing the ocean gem to groan, and gasp for more air.

"Come and I'll let you breath." Her sharp fangs glistened in the light of the window as she said this. Thick 'schlick schlick' noises could be heard in the room. The gem was losing her mind, her skin was pale and vision hazy. Unexpectedly she squealed in delight as a wave of fluid flooded into Jasper's hand. Lapis shook violently, her eyes were crossed and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth.

When Jasper let go she gasped loudly, slipping into Jasper's arms comfortably.

"You'll stay still for me now, won't you?" She asked, but Lapis didn't respond, her mind was gone and the afterglow clouded her concentration.

"Good. Now it's my turn." She grinned and phased off her clothes. The tentacle between her legs glistened with slick as it slightly twitched now and again. Jasper lifted her up and slipped her hot entrance onto the large organ. Lapis' eyes watered when it entered her, and when her taut behind came in contact with Jasper's hips, her eyes became glassy and far-off, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Good? Answer me." Jasper massaged one of her breasts, causing Lapis to moan indecently.

"Ohh…Jasper, yes…" her jaw fell open when the gem grasped her waist with one hand and began thrusting into her without mercy, treating her like a toy. Every time Jasper brought her down with a loud smack, she squirted violently, wetting the bed. She didn't know how many times she'd come at this point, she'd stopped counting after four, but her cunt was burning with overstimulation, and Jasper showed no signs of stopping.

"Fuck, Lapis….so tight…" Jasper groaned quietly, and thrust into her faster. Lapis' eyes crossed, rolling up into her head, she looked like a rag doll that couldn't even keep it's back straight. Jasper had to make sure she kept her upright as she fucked her, and when Lapis clamped down on Jasper once more, she couldn't take it.

"Gonna….come…" Jasper growled. A familiar urge came to her, and she dug her fangs into the beautiful, sensitive skin of Lapis' neck. Lapis didn't even make a sound. She couldn't. Tears were streaming down her face and her mouth was open, stuck on a silent sob. The larger gem roared loudly as pleasure soared through her, and she squirted ejaculate into Lapis. It seeped into her womb and stuck to her walls.

Jasper slowly pulled out of her, goey sounds could be heard as she did so. And when the tentacle rested between the lips of Lapis' pussy it seeped Jasper's orange lubricant back onto the still throbbing appendage. There was no hiding it, that turned her on beyond belief, especially how absolute spent Lapis looked. She didn't want to make the smaller gem any more sore than she already was, though.

"Clean yourself up, you slut." Jasper morphed her clothes back on and slipped Lapis back on the bed. She dwindled on the border of being conscious as she stared out into space.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Psst, I love comments ✌


End file.
